Oportunidades
by Zaphyrla
Summary: "¿Ir al cine solo, dattebayo? –preguntó el Uzumaki-. Sí, claro. ¿Crees que…?" De repente su voz de apagó, y la sonrisa se borro de su cara. El celular estuvo a punto de caérsele de las manos. Delante de él acaba de ver una llamativa mata de cabellos rojos


**Oportunidades**

**Especialmente dedicado a Gintoki-s girl-sensei**

**Y todos aquellos que me apoyaron con todo el asunto de la basura alada  
**

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Advertencias:

OcC.

AU.

Algunas groserías.

**Yaoi.**

**Lemon, o lime.**

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia cuando finalmente su celular sonó, pero no era la llamada que él esperaba desesperado. Era un simple mensaje de texto.

_No podre pasar por ti al colegio. Kankuro quiere presentarme a unos amigos y no pude negarme. Lo siento._

_Te amo._

_Gaara._

"¿Por qué no me sorprende, dattebayo?" pensó Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza.

Cerró su celular con impotencia, ya le contestaría el mensaje a su novio después, cuando tuviera ánimos. De todas formas el chico no se lo regresaría, estaría muy ocupado con sus nuevas amistades. Y si al rubio se le ocurriera llamarle, solo terminarían peleando por lo mismo. Así había sido los últimos meses…

Uzumaki Naruto había salido con Sabaku no Gaara durante más de tres años. Se conocían desde niños, desde el orfanato donde por azares del destino habían terminado ambos. El rubio perdió a sus padres en un accidente de auto, mientras que el pelirrojo había aparecido un día a las puertas de la institución. Mojado, sucio, enfermo, y con los ojos vacios. Hasta que esa deslumbrante sonrisa lo sacó de la oscuridad. Al cabo de un tiempo Gaara fue adoptado por una de las familias mejor acomodadas de la ciudad, Naruto… no tuvo tanta suerte. El Uzumaki salía adelante por sí solo, trabajando medio tiempo y estudiando en el Colegio Público Konoha, el Sabaku en cambio era parte de la población estudiantil del prestigiado Instituto Suna. Dos realidades muy diferentes, que habían tenido el mismo comienzo. A pesar de todo, Gaara nunca se olvido de su amigo, y cuando la infancia dio pasó a la adolescencia supo que lo que sentía por el muchacho era algo más que amistad. Un día como cualquier otro el pelirrojo se había armado de valor y confesó, lo que él sentía era, su oscuro secreto. Para su sorpresa, el ojiazul le sonrío, como solo él sabía hacerlo, y le correspondió. Ninguno de los dos recordaba un día más feliz en su vida, excepto tal vez aquel en el que se conocieron… Sin embargo, la mirada de Naruto se ensombrecía cada vez que alguien mencionaba a la nueva familia de Gaara. Ellos nunca se opusieron al noviazgo, ni un grito en contra del Uzumaki, ningún insulto… Pero el rubio se estremecía cada vez que Temari pasaba por su lado sin dignarse a mirarlo, o cada vez que Kankuro lo recorría de arriba para abajo con una mueca de desagrado en la cara. A su pesar, él y Gaara se iban distanciando poco a poco, más y más conforme pasaban los días…

- ¿Qué haces aquí todavía, dobe? –preguntó una voz desde la puerta.

Recargado en el marco de la puerta, con su inseparable mueca de fastidio en la cara, estaba Uchiha Sasuke, el mejor amigo de Naruto en el colegio. Hacía poco más de un año que había solicitado su cambio a Konoha desde Suna y de inmediato llamó la atención de la mayoría de las chicas del salón. El rubio y el Uchiha se hicieron amigos después de que Naruto le echara, por accidente claro está, la bandeja del almuerzo al moreno. Sasuke se había levantado hecho una furia de su asiento y, tomando el primer vaso que tuvo a la mano, baño por completo a Uzumaki con gaseosa. En unos minutos se había desencadenado una pelea de comida como ninguna otra en la historia de Konoha. Ambos chicos, después de estar horas limpiando la cafetería, mirándose con reproche y gritándose insultos, terminaron siendo inseparables.

- Esperaba a que llegaran por mí… -contestó Naruto desviando la mirada.

- ¿Tu noviecito no vendrá hoy tampoco, usuratonkachi? –dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa-. Ya van tres veces esta semana.

- Eso no te importa, teme –masculló molestó el Uzumaki mientras recogía su mochila.

Antes de que el rubio llegara a la puerta, Sasuke lo sujetó de un brazo y lo acorraló contra el escritorio del maestro. Naruto terminó sujetándose del pecho del moreno, en un reflejo por recuperar su perdido centro de gravedad.

- ¡¿Qué diablos…? –comenzó a maldecir el ojiazul, pero se calló al darse cuenta del rumbo que tomaba la agresión.

Sasuke había pasado los brazos a los lados de la cintura del rubio, aumentando su cercanía. Pasaba la punta de su nariz por la cara del sorprendido muchacho, acariciando su piel con suavidad.

- Si él no aprecia algo que tiene… -le susurró Sasuke al oído-, y yo quiero ese algo… ciertamente es mi problema.

Mientras hablaba los delgados labios del chico fueron sustituyeron a su nariz, rozando la bronceada piel de Naruto sin llegar a besarla. La agitada respiración de Sasuke escapo finalmente de su boca, llegándole de lleno a la cara de su acompañante. El Uchiha comprobó con prepotencia que el pecho del rubio comenzaba a subir y bajar en un ritmo desenfrenado, que la temperatura del cuerpo que tenía aprisionado aumentaba. Cada fricción, cada rose, por mínimo que fuera, aceleraba los latidos de su corazón. Inconscientemente el Uzumaki sujetó al moreno del cuello de la camisa, arrugándola entre sus apretados puños, acercando un poco ambos cuerpos en el proceso. Deseoso, Sasuke tomó aquellos labios que habían quedado indefensos, besándolos con ansia. En unos segundos el moreno se había cansado de aquella inocente caricia y mordió con algo de brusquedad la boca del rubio. Al instante consiguió el acceso aquella húmeda cavidad que no tardo en recorrer, marcándola como suya.

Naruto se estremeció cuando sintió aquel extraño invadir su boca. Aquello no era normal…

Un beso no debería sentirse así… No uno de un amigo, no uno de alguien que no era su novio, no uno de Sasuke…

Cayendo en cuanta de lo que hacía, el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido. Recomponiéndose, trató de que el moreno se apartara, pero solo consiguió que el muchacho se pegara más a él, casi con descaro. Así que como último recurso elevo una de sus rodillas y la impactó con una parte de la anatomía de Sasuke que comenzaba a sentir demasiado cerca.

- Maldición… -gruñó el moreno, sosteniéndose del escritorio para no caerse por el dolor.

Valiéndose de la oportunidad, el Uzumaki se deslizó con rapidez a un lado, escapándose del agarre al que era sometido.

- ¡Teme! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –gritó Naruto, saliendo del salón azotando la puerta. Su cara aun estaba acalorada, y su respiración era todo menos normal.

Una vez recuperado, Sasuke no salió en busca de su compañero de clase. Se limitó a sacar su celular y presionar algunas teclas a gran velocidad.

_Perdóname, dobe. Tuve un mal día y me desquite contigo. No volverá a pasar._

_Sasuke_

El moreno sonrió ante el mensaje que enviaba, sabía de sobra que Naruto preferiría hacer eso: fingir que nada había sucedido. Al día siguiente pasaría como todos los días por el rubio a su departamento y caminarían juntos a la escuela. Pero el Uchiha acababa de dar el primer paso, y ahora menos que nunca retrocedería.

_**S&N~*O*P*O*R*T*U*N*I*D*A*D*E*S*~S&N**_

- Hinata… me costó mucho conseguir esta tarde libre como para que ahora me salgas con que Kiba te invito a salir –dijo Naruto a través del auricular de su celular. Su entrecejo estaba levemente fruncido.

Una voz temblorosa le contestó con nerviosismo, ligeramente alterada al pasar de un aparato electrónico a otro.

_- L-lo siento mu-mucho, Naruto-kun… Per-ro, por fin lo h-hizo y yo…_

El rubio dio un pequeño suspiro. Su amiga no tenía la culpa de sus problemas, no debía desquitarse con ella, sobre todo conociendo lo tímida y sensible que podía llegar a ser Hinata. La Hyuga no tenía la culpa de que no había visto a Gaara en días, ni de que por eso el rubio no encontrara el momento para decirle lo que pasó con un _amigo_ en el salón de clases y la culpa lo estuviera consumiendo. Hinata tampoco tenía la culpa de que aun se sintiera extraño estar cerca de Sasuke…

- Entiendo, Hina-chan –aseguró el Uzumaki con voz más calmada-. No tartamudees, no estoy molesto contigo. Creo que estoy a tiempo de regresar al trabajo, y así no perder el día.

_- Deberías salir ya que estas ahí, Naruto-kun _–propuso Hinata más animada.

El rubio soltó una carcajada mientras se volvía hacia el edificio que tenía detrás, y hacia el mar de gente que estaba aguardando delante de él.

- ¿Ir al cine solo, dattebayo? –preguntó el Uzumaki con una sonrisa-. Sí, claro… ¿Crees que…?

De repente su voz de apagó, y la sonrisa se borro de su cara. El celular estuvo a punto de caérsele de las manos.

_- ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Naruto-kun? _–llamó Hinata con preocupación, al solo recibir la agitada respiración de Naruto por el celular-_. ¿Estás ahí? ¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Naruto-kun!_

- Te llamó después, Hinata –susurró el muchacho con la boca seca. Sin decir más termino la llamada.

Delante de él acababa de ver una llamativa mata de cabellos rojos.

Pero era imposible… Gaara le había dicho que saldría otra vez con sus hermanos, y la muchacha castaña que tenía abrazada no era Temari. El mundo se detuvo cuando vio como aquella chica desconocida acercaba su cara a la de Gaara y lo besaba, delante de todo mundo. Los aguamarinos ojos del muchacho se cerraron complacidos al sentir el contacto. Una mano se deslizo hacia la cintura femenina, seguida casi al instante por la otra. Naruto soltó de golpe el aire que sin darse cuenta había contenido en sus pulmones. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento su novio se daría cuenta de lo que hacía y alejaría de golpe a la muchacha, justo como le había pasado a él con Sasuke. Pero no fue así… El pelirrojo termino de besar a la chica para unir sus mejillas con cariño, aprovechando la cercanía para hablarle al oído.

Naruto dio unos cuantos pasos vacilantes hacia la feliz pareja, pero antes de siquiera avanzar unos centímetros una sombra se interpuso entre él y Gaara, ocultando de su vista la escena que le partía el alma.

- Oye, dobe, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? –preguntó Sasuke como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

Instantes después tomo la cara del rubio con las manos y lo besó con suavidad. Rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de Naruto, y el chico se dejó cobijar en su pecho, aferrándose a su amigo, consciente de que solo era Sasuke lo que le permitía estar de pie.

- Ven, ya tengo las entradas –dijo el moreno mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba hacia las salas.

Naruto apenas fue consciente del lugar a donde lo llevaba Sasuke… Su mente estaba tan confusa… Un parpadeó y al siguiente estaba sentado en la última fila de una sala vacía, viendo sin ver la película que había sido criticada como la peor del año.

- Puedes llorar si quieres –dijo Sasuke con indiferencia-. Aquí nadie va a verte.

A su lado, el Uzumaki llevó una mano a su frente, respirando al fin con normalidad después de un rato. Por lo visto el teme había visto todo. Su mirada azul estaba gacha, clavada en sus zapatillas deportivas como si quisiera memorizar cada detalle de ellas…

- No voy a hacerlo… -aseguró el rubio con la voz pastosa.

Sin cambiar la frialdad de su cara, el Uchiha levantó el brazo que separaba ambos asientos y se acercó al chico.

Naruto se estremeció cuando sintió la ahora familiar mano deslizarse por su mejilla, acariciándolo, levantándole la cara. Por instinto trató de encogerse en su asiento para que el moreno no se le acercara demasiado. Sasuke no se inmutó, y sin pedirle permiso lo besó de nuevo. Apenas un suave rose de labios, parecido al que le había dado a la entrada del cine.

- Eso es bueno –susurró el moreno contra su boca-. Él no lo merece.

Capturó de nuevo los labios de su compañero antes de que le contestara, esta vez con mayor urgencia. Y esta vez no necesito morder para que Naruto le permitiera hacerlo. El chico necesitaba que Sasuke lo besara, necesitaba sentir que él era importante para alguien… El rubio le pasó los brazos al cuello del moreno, profundizando el beso con algo de desesperación. Necesitaron separarse para recobrar el aliento. Pero eso no evito que Sasuke siguiera besando con lentitud cada trozo de piel que estaba su vista. Besó la comisura de su boca, entreabierta ligeramente… su mejilla… su cuello, succionando con la suficiente fuerza para sentir el sabor de su piel pero sin dejar ninguna marca.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió una mano algo fría introducirse por debajo de su playera, acariciando con un solo dedo su morena piel. Era consciente de que si no lo hacia su boca comenzaría a hacer algunos ruidos demasiado comprometedores, pero es que las sensaciones que empezaban a embriagar su cuerpo, el calor que aumentaba envolviendolo junto con Sasuke… Era demasiado.

- ¡Es-espera, teme! –balbuceó Naruto empujándolo ligeramente.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Sasuke más que impaciente, separando su cara de golpe. Sin embargo el resto de su cuerpo no se alejó de Naruto.

- Yo no puedo hacer esto… -contestó el Uzumaki bajando la mirada-… hacerte esto a ti.

Sin saber porque, el ojiazul vio que los negros ojos de Sasuke brillaron. Pensó que el moreno iba besarlo de nuevo cuando el chico acercó su cara, pero el Uchiha se limitó a unir sus frentes, con su oscuro pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

- Deja que yo me preocupe por eso, usuratonkachi –dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

_**S&N~*O*P*O*R*T*U*N*I*D*A*D*E*S*~S&N**_

- ¡Y entonces ella soltó la espada y él la atacó! –gritó Naruto que caminaba de espaldas delante de cierto moreno-. ¡Qué tonta! Si tienes un zombi atrás de ti, ¿por qué sueltas el arma, dattebayo?

No tardarían en llegar al departamento del rubio, ya podía ver los girasoles de la anciana Tsunade desde donde estaban.

- ¿En verdad viste esa película tan mala, dobe? –preguntó Sasuke incrédulo, alzando la ceja.

- ¿Y tú no, teme? ¡Estabas ahí, dattebayo! –dijo el rubio señalándolo con una mano.

Antes de darse cuenta el chico lo había sujetado por esa mano y lo había atraído hacia él.

- Estaba… ocupado –le susurró Sasuke al oído, rodeando la cintura del ojiazul con la mano que tenía libre-, con cosas más interesantes.

Naruto se removió algo incomodo con los repentinos ataques del moreno, anquen no era que le molestaran ya sabía que el muchacho estaba medio loco. Esa mañana por ejemplo, el Uchiha se había asegurado de que todo el salón supiera que Naruto no estaba disponible…

_- ¡Hola, te…! –empezó a saludar Naruto con una sonrisa, en cuanto vio llegar a su compañero. El rubio estaba sentado tranquilamente en la paleta de su mesabanco, jugando con el videojuego que le había prestado Lee el día anterior. Ese día comenzarían la escuela con tres horas de Kakashi-sensei, y de sobra todo el grupo sabía que el hombre llegaría solo a media hora de clase._

_Pero el moreno no lo dejó terminar. Sin siquiera dejar su mochila primero, el chico tomo a Naruto del cuello de la camisa y lo beso con pasión, delante de todo el atónito salón. _

_- Hola, dobe –dijo Sasuke cuando se separaron, y después se sentó tranquilamente en su lugar._

_- ¡Tú! –gritó Naruto alzando un puño, con la cara completamente roja._

_Pero la puntual, a su manera, llegada del maestro Hatake le impidió hacer cualquier otra cosa._

_- ¡Buenos días! –saludó el peliplateado alzando una mano-. Naruto siéntate –dijo Kakashi sin mirar a su alumno._

- Aun tengo que hablar con Gaara… -murmuró Naruto dejándose abrazar.

- Pero no hoy –dijo el moreno apartándole un mechón de la cara-, a mí no me importa esperar un poco más…

Nuevamente unió sus labios con suavidad, solo quería un pequeño beso. Después su dobe iría a trabajar y no lo volvería a ver en otras veinticuatro horas.

Cinco minutos después ya tenía acorralado al rubio contra la barda que estaba a su derecha. Sasuke todavía no entendía como un chico como aquel, un simple chico, pudiera descontrolarlo con un simple beso…

- ¡Teme! ¡Estamos en medio de la calle! –dijo el Uzumaki haciendo un puchero, pero como siempre Sasuke prefirió ignorarlo.

Una media sonrisa se instaló en el rostro del Uchiha. Naruto podía gritarle al líder del equipo de kárate, Hyuga Neji, por molestar a Hinata, molerse a golpes con él, ¿y se avergonzaba de un simple beso en público?

Una voz susurrante a sus espaldas los interrumpió de lo que hacían, sobre todo porque esa voz llamaba a uno de ellos.

- Naruto…

- ¿¡Gaara! –gritó Naruto, algo temeroso-. ¡Yo…! ¡Él…!

Al instante se separaron.

Delante de ellos, mirándolos con el odio más profundo que hubieran visto, estaba Sabaku no Gaara. En una de sus manos sostenía un pequeño ramo de flores, jazmines, atados con un listón blanco. Su mirada exigía una explicación. Naruto prefirió desviar los ojos con pesar, pero su mano buscó la de Sasuke y la sujetó con firmeza. El pelinegro encontró en ese gesto el permiso para intervenir en la inexistente conversación, y terminar cuanto antes el asunto.

- Uchiha Sasuke –se presentó el moreno con descaro, extendiendo su mano hacia el pelirrojo-, el novio de Uzumaki Naruto.

Para su sorpresa la mano del Sabaku también se elevo, primero lentamente, después con seguridad… pero termino golpeando con fuerza en la mejilla del rubio. Aun en esa piel morena una enorme marca roja apareció con claridad.

- No puedo creer… lo fácil que resultaste ser, Naruto… -dijo Gaara con frialdad.

Naruto supo lo que iba a pasar aun antes de girarse a ver a Sasuke. Pero cuando estiro su brazo para sujetarlo, el moreno lo aparto de un empujón que, si bien apenas sintió, lo alejo lo suficiente como para no llegar a tiempo.

El Uzumaki vio en cámara lenta como Sasuke embestía a Gaara y se le abalanzaba a golpes.

- ¡Sasuke, espera! ¡No…! –gritó el rubio tratando de sujetarlo por los hombros.

Pero tuvo que hacerse para atrás cuando el pelirrojo se recuperó, empujando al pelinegro con furia, sujetándole con fuerza la cabeza y golpeándola contra la acera. Ahora era el Sabaku él que estaba sobre Sasuke.

- ¡Gaara, con un demonio! –gritó Naruto con enojo, jalando como podía al muchacho para quitárselo de encima al Uchiha-. ¡Quieres calmarte!

Pero parecía que nadie escuchaba al Uzumaki.

Como pudo, Sasuke se la ingenió para golpear a Gaara en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire. Aprovechó la oportunidad para quitárselo de encima de una patada. Naruto tuvo ganas de golpearse la cara cuando vio como el moreno se levantaba sonriendo del suelo, limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca con prepotencia, dispuesto a seguir con la pelea. El pelirrojo, en cambio, entrecerró sus ojos con enojo, llevando una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón. El Uzumaki reconoció el peligro de aquella mirada, y cuando la brillante superficie de una navaja salió a la luz supo que no se había equivocado.

Un forcejeo, un enredo de cuerpos, y en un segundo un grito de dolor llenó la solitaria calle.

Unas tibias gotas de sangre mancharon el claro pavimento de la acera.

- Demonios… -masculló Naruto sujetándose con fuerza el antebrazo.

Un corte bastante largo lo recorría, sangrando en abundancia.

- ¡Naruto! –gritó Sasuke quitándose la chaqueta, cubriendole la herida con ella, haciendo presión para que dejara de sangrar.

La navaja resbaló por los temblorosos dedos de Gaara, momentáneamente sorprendido por lo que había hecho.

- Lo defiendes… -murmuró el pelirrojo con la boca seca-. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¡lo defiendes a él!

- ¿¡Después de todo lo que hemos pasado! –le contestó el Uzumaki enojado, con el moreno arrodillado a su lado, sujetándolo para que no se moviera-. ¿¡Después simplemente vas y te besuqueas con la primera chica que te presentan tus queridos hermanos! ¡Podrías habérmelo dicho por lo menos! ¡Me habría ahorrado el espectáculo!

El muchacho retrocedió uno paso con sorpresa, golpeado por los reclamos del rubio. No sabía que Naruto lo había visto con Matsuri, él solo había visto a su novio… besándose con otro.

- ¿Creíste que no te había visto? –preguntó Naruto incrédulo-. ¡Tú no puedes reclamarme nada!

- ¡¿Y qué me dices tú? –gritó Gaara apretando los puños-. ¡Dejaste tu trabajo para ir a revolcarte con el primer idiota que encontraste!

- ¡Yo no…! –intentó alegar el rubio.

- No le des explicaciones, dobe… -intervino Sasuke, sujetándole la cara con suavidad-. Ya te había dicho, no las merece.

El gesto desubico al Subaku por unos segundos. Esa caricia no debería recibirla Naruto con tanta naturalidad, no debería verse tan dulce. No cuando era un extraño quien se la daba… No cuando no era él el que se la daba…

- Me das asco, Uzumaki Naruto –dijo el muchacho mientras se daba la vuelta-. Espero no volverte a ver…

_**S&N~*O*P*O*R*T*U*N*I*D*A*D*E*S*~S&N**_

- Listo, solo fueron unas cuantas puntadas –dijo la muchacha mientras terminaba de cortar la sutura.

- ¡Eso dices porque no te las dieron a ti, dattebayo! –chilló Naruto apretando los dientes.

La pelirosada entrecerró sus ojos con molestia, tratando de ignorar al chico que estaba sentado en la cama, mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas. Nunca había tenido un paciente que se quejara tanto, ¡parecía un niño!

- Gracias, Sakura –intervino Sasuke abriéndole la puerta, invitándola a salir del cuarto-. Te debo una.

Inmediatamente la actitud de la muchacha cambió, una amable sonrisa cubrió su rostro al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta. Lo había ilusionado cuando el chico la llamó de repente, pero se decepcionó al darse cuenta de que solo necesitaba un favor.

Naruto se había negado a denunciar a Gaara, para total enojo de Sasuke, por lo que cualquier hospital o clínica quedaba descartado. Así que el moreno había llevado al chico a su casa, por suerte tenía una amiga que podía ayudarlos: Haruno Sakura.

- No importa, Sasuke-kun –contestó Sakura totalmente sonrojada-. Cuando quieras…

El rubio comenzó a tocar la curación con cuidado. Apenas sus dedos rozaron las cinco puntadas que lucía su antebrazo, la herida le escoció y una queja de dolor se escapó de su boca.

- ¡Deja de quejarte, dobe! –lo regaño el moreno cerrando la puerta con fuerza-. No debiste entrometerte desde el principio…

- Desde que llegó al orfanato –se justificó el Uzumaki desviando la mirada-, Gaara fue muy bueno con la navaja.

Sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en la boca del Uchiha. De no ser por ese usuratonkachi ahora tendría perforado el estomago, el dobe se había interpuesto para defenderlo. Le gustaba… pero más le valía a Naruto no volverlo a hacer.

Tomó entre sus manos la todavía pálida cara del chico y comenzó repartir besos con suavidad por toda su mejilla.

- Sasuke… sabes que todavía lo quiero –murmuró el rubio, colocando sus manos encima de las del Uchiha. Trataba de detenerlo, hacerle entender a Sasuke que el terreno que pisaba era peligroso, pero sus ojos lo traicionaron al cerrarse para sentir con placer como sus sentidos se agudizaban ante la sensación que le prodician esas caricias.

- Y aun así estas aquí, conmigo –le recordó Sasuke sin dejar de besarlo-. Eso debe decirte algo…

- ¿A ti que te dice? –preguntó Naruto con una risita. El pelo de Sasuke volvía a hacerle cosquillas.

- Me dice… que eres un baka –susurró el moreno inclinándose con cuidado sobre él, sus manos comenzaron a desviarse a los botones de la camisa del rubio-. Dejaste que te trajera a mi casa, que está sola… A mi habitación, cerrada con llave desde que salió Sakura… Y tú, estas convaleciente, totalmente indefenso…

- Idiota –balbuceó Naruto. Se estremeció cuando la lengua de Sasuke lamió su cuello con apremio.

Cuando el último botón estuvo desabrochado, el moreno deslizo su mano sobre el pecho de Naruto, subiendo lentamente, hasta llegar a su clavícula. Más que sujetar, acarició el hombro del chico, deshaciéndose en esa parte de la blanca camisa de su uniforme.

Sasuke sabía que era una mala idea traerlo a su casa, estando solos era más difícil controlarse. No debía presionar a Naruto de esa manera…

Ese pensamiento desapareció de su mente a la misma velocidad que había aparecido al darse cuenta que el Uzumaki lo abrazaba por el cuello, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Volvió a apoderarse de aquella boca con alegría, desplazando su mano por la morena espalda hacia abajo, más abajo, comprobando con algo de disgusto que la ropa evitaba que el contacto entre ambas pieles siguiera. Pero la tela no evito que esa mano traviesa se encerrara entorno al trasero del rubio, provocando que el chico soltara un gemido ante la sorpresiva caricia, rompiendo momentáneamente el beso con brusquedad. Con la otra mano, el moreno termino de quitarle la camisa, desnudando su torso por completo. Solo entonces recostó totalmente a Naruto sobre la cama, mientras regresaba al cuello que ahora se le ofrecía sin obstáculos, chupando como siempre quiso esa zona. Sasuke soltó una risita al sentir que el rubio tiraba con cierta desesperación del cuello de su camisa, buscando sentir más su piel. Tomó la mano del Uzumaki y la dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los botones, ayudándolo a desabrocharlos. Pronto su camisa estuvo en el piso de su habitación, acompañando a la primera. Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de besar el blanco cuello de Sasuke, y el moreno se dio cuenta de lo agitada que podía tornarse su respiración cuando sintió aquellos labios besando otra cosa que no fuera su boca, antes de darse cuenta sus manos estaban sobre la bragueta del pantalón de su compañero. El Uchiha se lleno de satisfacción al darse cuenta del temblor que recorrió el cuerpo que tenía debajo de él cuando introdujo las manos dentro de la ropa interior del chico, tirando hacia abajo para quitársela junto con el pantalón. Quiso volver a besar la boca que lo volvía loco y se dio cuenta que el rubio se mordía los labios con fuerza, conteniendo todos los gemidos que habría soltado de no hacerlo.

Sacando fuerzas de algún lugar desconocido, Sasuke se separó de golpe del muchacho, colocando sus brazos a los costados del Uzumaki. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza las sabanas de su cama, aferrándose a ellas para vencer la tentación de recorrer nuevamente aquel cuerpo ajeno. Espero con paciencia a que ambas respiraciones se normalizaran.

- ¿Estás seguro de seguir con esto, Naruto? –preguntó el moreno mirándolo a los ojos.

No solo se refería a lo que hacían en ese momento, sino también a su extraña relación. Por más quisiera Sasuke a Naruto, por más que deseara lo que estaba a punto de pasar, por más desesperado que estuviera, no iba a seguir adelante si él no estaba seguro. Al final… no lo soportaría.

- Yo… -balbuceó el Uzumaki, removiéndose incomodo en la cama.

No estaba seguro seguir adelante. Sentía que era demasiado pronto para empezar una relación, después de haberse destruido la única de había tenido en su vida. Y aun así había dejado que Sasuke lo besara en aquel cine, sin siquiera haber terminado con Gaara. Aun así había dejado que todo el colegio supiera que tenía algo con el moreno, aunque hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos había aclarado que era ese algo. Aun así estaba a punto de acostarse con su mejor amigo, cuando con su novio de años no se había permitido más que besos y unas cuantas caricias.

- Yo no voy a ser como Gaara, Naruto –le advirtió Sasuke acariciándole la cara-. Yo no olvidó las cosas que son mías. Desde el momento en que seas tú el que me bese, será como estar firmando un contrato. Tú… -dijo golpeándole suavemente con un dedo la boca-… vas a ser únicamente mío...

- Teme… -insultó el rubio golpeándolo en el pecho con ligereza, frunciendo el entrecejo con algo de disgusto.

-… y mi vida será completamente tuya.

El Uzumaki parpadeó sorprendido. Conocía al teme desde hacia tiempo, y de sobra sabía lo posesivo que llegaba a ser con sus cosas, sabía a lo que se arriesgaba. Pero nuca imagino obtener algo a cambio, y mucho menos algo como eso. Vaya que el teme podía ser cursi cuando quería…

- ¿Me lo prometes? –preguntó Naruto con la boca seca, pasando otra vez sus brazos por el cuello del moreno.

- No –se apresuró a decir el Uchiha-, te lo juro.

Nervioso por su atrevimiento, Naruto tomó una mano de Sasuke y la llevo a su pecho, bajándola con lentitud por su abdomen hasta introducirla en su pantalón. Gimió cuando el moreno no pudo contenerse y aprisiono lo que se encontraba ahí, ladeando su cabeza por los temblores de placer que recorrían su cuerpo. Esa sensación, la sensación de sentir a Sasuke mordiendo su cuello con hambre, la sensación que le daba esa mano sobre él… Ese pecho golpeando contra el suyo. Con un nuevo estremecimiento el rubio notó que algo cálido y húmedo se deslizaba por su garganta, y supo que el Uchiha pasaba su lengua sobre su piel, bajando hasta llegar a su pecho. El vello de todo el cuerpo se le erizo cuando los delgados labios del moreno se cerraron en torno a uno de sus pezones, mordiéndolo con lujuria.

Naruto gruño molesto cuando de pronto la mano de Sasuke se apartó de él, pero se calló cuando ambas manos de dirigieron a sus caderas, tirando de sus pantalones hasta quitárselos. De inmediato el Uzumaki se llevó ambas manos a su entrepierna, tratando de ocultar su desnudez y las emociones que le provocaba el chico encima de él. Pero Sasuke no dejó que lo hiciera, y lo tomó de las muñecas para colocarle los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, exponiéndolo por completo a su vista. El cuerpo que se dejaba someter tan sumisamente era el cuerpo con el que había estado soñando por meses, la única persona que podía hacer que su corazón se acelerara de esa manera, la única persona que podía hacerlo sonreír de otra manera que no fuera arrogante. El moreno volvió a posesionarse de los carnosos labios de Naruto cuando el recorrido visual no le fue suficiente. No supo que le había soltado las manos al rubio hasta que las sintió recorrer su pecho con unas caricias tímidas. Esas caricias no tardaron en llegar hasta el límite de su pantalón, desabrochándole el botón que lo mantenía en su lugar. El Uzumaki comenzó a tirar hacia debajo de la prenda, tocando todo lo que podía la piel blanca de Sasuke mientras lo hacía.

Nuevos gemidos llenaron la habitación cuando las dos pieles se rozaron sin obstáculos, acompañados de la jadeante respiración del Uchiha. Naruto tuvo que aferrarse al cuello de Sasuke para no perderse en el mar de sensaciones que lo embargaban. Aquello no tenía comparación…

La piel de ambos chicos se perlo por el sudor, pero eso no les importo, y siguieron buscando con desesperación más contacto, estar más cerca uno del otro. Las caderas de Naruto se alzaron inconscientemente repetidas veces, golpeando las contrarias. Otro estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, más profundo que los anteriores, y su mente se puso en blanco por unos segundos que se le antojaron eternos.

- Lo-lo siento –balbuceó el rubio, tratando de limpiar con torpeza la mancha blanca que había quedado en el abdomen de Sasuke.

La mano del chico encima de él se le adelanto, borrando toda la sustancia que podía con ella. El moreno sostuvo su mano manchada delante de la avergonzada cara del Uzumaki. Naruto temió que Sasuke se hubiera molestado con él, hasta que vio como el chico lamia sus dedos con voracidad, como si no hubiera nada mejor que lo que se llevaba a la boca. En unos segundos Sasuke estaba devorando de nuevo la boca de Naruto. Al mismo tiempo su mano iba bajando, buscando la entrada del rubio. El muchacho se removió al sentir aquel extraño invadirlo, moverse con tanta soltura dentro de él. El moreno no le quitaba la vista de encima al Uzumaki, grabando en su memoria todas las reacciones que provocaba en el ojiazul. Cada suspiro, cada gemido de placer, cada gota de sudor que resbalaba por su cuerpo, las provocaba él, solo él…

- Sa-sasuke…

La piel se le enchino al escuchar ser llamado de aquella manera tan erótica. Con suavidad, empezó a fundirse con el muchacho debajo de él. Se detuvo cuando Naruto no pudo contener un grito de dolor. De inmediato Sasuke hizo ademan de apartarse, sabía que era demasiado pronto… el rubio se apresuró a detenerlo, enredando sus piernas en la cintura del moreno.

- N-no… No te atrevas, Uchiha… ¡Si lo haces te juro que terminamos!

- ¿Y cuándo te pedí… que saliéramos, dobe?

Naruto no le contestó, pero la mordida que le dio al labio inferior de Sasuke habló por él.

No era momento para esas bromas.

Con más calma que la vez anterior, el moreno siguió con lo que se proponía, besando con tanta pasión al Uzumaki que apenas si podían respirar. Trataba de que no le prestara atención a la intromisión de la que era objeto, trataba de que no sintiera dolor… Supo que había conseguido su propósito cuando el rubio comenzó a mover nuevamente sus caderas, tratando de aumentar el lento pero placentero ritmo que había impuesto Sasuke. Los gemidos de ambos llegaron a decibeles insospechados, y el moreno no tuvo más que agradecer que toda su familia estaba fuera y no llegaba hasta más tarde.

Finalmente Naruto dejo escapar una exclamación ahogada, y sus músculos se contrajeron en un espasmo que lo recorrió por completo. Un ronco jadeo salió de la garganta del Uchiha segundos más tarde, y el rubio sintió como algo cálido lo llenaba en su entrepierna, deslizándose entre sus muslos. El chico comenzó a sentir que la somnolencia lo invadía, y apenas sintió como Sasuke salía de él, besando su cuello con fuerza, marcándolo como suyo.

- Te-me… -susurró Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio, había sido demasiado por un día, y el moreno no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al escucharlo. Ni en esos momentos podía dejar de llamarlo así.

Sasuke acaricio los rubios cabellos del chico que ahora dormía a su lado, quitándoselos de su perlada frente. Ahora estaban juntos… y era todo lo que importaba.

_**S&N~*O*P*O*R*T*U*N*I*D*A*D*E*S*~S&N**_

Sintió algo pasando por la planta de sus pies, haciéndole cosquillas. Soltó una risita cuando sintió ese algo deslizarse por su pierna, esquivando cuanto podía la sabana que lo cubría, quitándosela al mismo tiempo. Después otra sensación empezó a esparcirse por su cuello, era más húmeda y al mismo tiempo más suave. Se quejó cuando aquella sensación desapareció de su piel. Eso se había sentido bien, ¿por qué dejaban de hacerlo? Y… ¿por qué esa sensación se le hacía conocida?

- ¿Cómo dormiste, dobe? –preguntó una voz a su oído.

- Me duele cierta parte que no prefiero mencionar, dattebayo –contestó Naruto medio dormido, echándose de nuevo las sabanas sobre la cabeza.

Entonces recordó porque le dolía esa parte de su anatomía en especial.

Se descubrió un poco la cabeza y echó un vistazo a lo que estaba a su alrededor, temeroso de haber estado soñando. Unos sueños demasiado subidos de tono.

Reconoció su camisa encima de una lámpara de noche, y sus calzoncillos tirados en el piso. Pero esa lámpara no era suya, los pantalones aun lado de su ropa interior tampoco, no reconocía esa alfombra, ni esa puerta, ¡ese no era su cuarto! ¡Ey! La mano que estaba en la parte posterior de su cuerpo no era suya tampoco…

- Espero que eso no te moleste mucho… -susurró el dueño de la mano, de nuevo a su oído.

- ¡No soy una niña, teme! –gritó el rubio tomando una almohada para golpearlo.

El muchacho a su lado le sujeto a tiempo la mano para detenerlo, cuidando de no tocar sus recientes puntadas, y antes de un parpadeó tenía a Sasuke encima de él. Como siempre el Uchiha se había levantado temprano, y Naruto se dio cuenta de que a diferencia de él, no estaba desnudo. Llevaba puestos los pantalones de lo que seguramente eran sus pijamas. El chico se inclinó sobre el rubio, dispuesto a conseguir una pequeña parte de lo que había tenido ayer.

Para sorpresa del moreno, esta vez fue Naruto quien lo besó primero, uniendo sus labios con anhelo, y el no tardo en corresponderle gustosamente, y claro, imponerse.

- Bien –dijo el pelinegro cuando terminaron de besarse-. Voy a darme un baño, si quieres puedes buscarte algo en mi armario que te pueda quedar para que tú también lo hagas –siguió diciendo mientras se levantaba, señalando el ropero que estaba a su derecha.

El Uzumaki observó cómo Sasuke desaparecía por una puerta y el sonido del agua no tardo en escucharse. Miro el reloj de su muñeca y se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Ese día era día de escuela, ¡y ya era bastante tarde! Pero por la paciencia con la que hacía las cosas Sasuke, el chico no pensaba asistir, y el rubio no le iba a rogar para que lo hicieran.

Finalmente Naruto se levantó con un bostezo de la cama, buscando con la mirada algo que ponerse encima, no acostumbraba andar sin ropa por la habitación de nadie. Tomó la camisa de Sasuke que estaba en el piso. Abrió la puerta del armario y de inmediato el ojiazul torció el gesto, no le gustaba para nada la ropa del teme, no era lo que llamaría su estilo. Al fondo encontró una camiseta de su grupo de música favorito. Esa estaba bien… Casualmente se la había regalado el rubio, y a Sasuke le quedaba algo justa.

- ¿Y quién eres tú? –dijo una voz detrás de él.

Naruto se dio la vuelta de golpe. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre, el mismo hombre que a veces pasaba por el pelinegro a la escuela. No los habían presentado formalmente, pero lo conocía de vista y sabía que era el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Vestía los pantalones de un oscuro traje sastre, pero el saco no estaba a la vista. La camisa azul de manga larga todavía no estaba fajada, y la corbata no estaba anudada, cayéndole libre a ambos lados de cuello. El largo pelo del moreno mayor estaba atado en una coleta baja, contrastando con su pulcra imagen de empresario importante.

- Yo… pues… -tartamudeó nervioso el Uzumaki, todavía con la camiseta en la mano-… ¡yo no estoy robando nada, dattebayo!

El pelinegro alzó la ceja incrédulo, pasando su escrutadora mirada por el apenas cubierto cuerpo del chico delante de él.

- ¿Desnudo? –preguntó el hombre escéptico-. Yo tampoco lo creo…

Inmediatamente la cara de Naruto se volvió roja por la vergüenza, jaló como pudo la camiseta de Sasuke para tratar de cubrirse más. Con una risita, el moreno mayor entró a la habitación, acercándose al avergonzado muchacho.

- Lindo… -susurró el hombre mientras le acariciaba la cara al rubio.

- ¡Oye! –gritó Naruto molesto, apartando su mano de un manotazo.

- ¡Aniki! –gritó alguien más, con la voz cargada de enojo-. Fuera de mi habitación…

Sasuke había salido con prisas del baño, a juzgar por la cantidad de agua que le caía del pelo mojado y porque solo traía una toalla atada a su cintura. Por lo visto él si había escuchado a su hermano entrar al cuarto.

- Solo buscaba mi celular, ototo –se justificó su hermano dirigiéndose a la cama, buscando debajo de ella el dichoso aparato que no tardó en encontrar-. No te preocupes, no le hice nada… Ya sabes que yo respeto tus cosas…

Mientras caminaba, el pelinegro pasó su mirada por la desarreglada habitación. La ropa en el suelo, específicamente la ropa interior tirada en el suelo, la cama revuelta, el chico desnudo junto al armario… La escena hablaba por sí sola. Por lo visto su hermano había tenido una fiesta privada… Era extraño, Sasuke no solía traer a sus conquistas a casa, y nunca las dejaba quedarse a dormir, el presumido apreciaba su privacidad. Miró de nuevo al chico desconocido, recorriéndolo por completo… Había recocer que su hermanito tenía buenos gustos.

- ¡Itachi! –gritó Sasuke molesto por la inspección visual a su compañero, colocando a Naruto a sus espaldas para que su hermano dejara de verlo.

- Lastima que tú lo encontraste antes… -contestó Itachi encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Fuera! –dijo Sasuke girando de los hombros a su hermano, empujándolo hacia el pasillo.

Cerró la puerta de un solo golpe.

El moreno se giró con los ojos encendidos, apretando los dientes con furia ante la única persona presente.

- No me mires así, no fue mi culpa, dattebayo –dijo Naruto con un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio dio un brinco cuando uno de los brazos de Sasuke pasó a un lado de su cara, golpeando fuertemente una palma contra el armario que estaba a sus espaldas. La otra mano se deslizó con suavidad a las caderas del Uzumaki, acorralándolo entre la madera y el cuerpo del moreno.

- Claro que fue tu culpa, dobe –susurró Sasuke contra la boca de Naruto, todavía tenía ligeramente fruncido el entrecejo-. _**Mi novio**_ es demasiado lindo para su propio bien.

No dejó que el rubio tuviera tiempo de sorprenderse al ser llamado así, y lo besó de repente, percibiendo con deleite el ya conocido sabor de aquellos labios. El chico no tardó en echarle los brazos al cuello, pegándolo lo más que fuera posible contra él. Podía acostumbrarse a esto…

- Algo así me dijo tu hermano –murmuró Naruto con una risita, en medio de las caricias.

Al instante una vena saltó en la frente del moreno.

- Tú no le vuelves a dirigir la palabra, usuratonkachi –dijo el Uchiha frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Idiota –contestó el rubio golpeándole el pecho con un puño.

_**S&N~*O*P*O*R*T*U*N*I*D*A*D*E*S*~S&N**_

Paso la mirada de un hombre a otro, estaba más que aburrido pero prefirió permanecer con su rostro indiferente para ahorrase problemas. El otro hombre presente, siguió leyendo con paciencia la fila de documentos que tenía enfrente, ignorando completamente al aburrido chico. Soltó otro suspiro de fastidio, inaudible…

- … Si, es bueno que los hijos conozcan el negocio… -dijo uno de los hombres presentes en aquella oficina, agitando lentamente el vaso con licor de sostenía.

- … Itachi ya ha trabajado algún tiempo conmigo, para Sasuke apenas es el primer año… -contestó el hombre sentado tras el elegante escritorio.

- … Igual que Gaara, ¿tu muchacho no estudia en Suna? Tal vez se conozcan…

- … No, él estudia en Konoha. Insiste en pagarse su propia escuela…

- … ¿En serio? Eso demuestra carácter…

- … Solo esperó que eso no afecte su futuro…

De repente una sombra comenzó a aparecer tras las puertas de cristal ahumado de la oficina, acercándose con calma. La persona que caminaba tenía una mano contra su oreja, hablando por celular.

_- Ya te dije que no iré hoy a la escuela, dobe. Lo siento, tengo algo que ser con mi padre…_

- Ese debe ser Sasuke –dijo Fugaku señalando la sombra.

El muchacho estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta cuando algo lo detuvo, posiblemente la contestación de la persona al otro lado de la línea. La voz del moreno llego gritando hasta la habitación.

_- ¡De ninguna manera! Ese pervertido de Sai irá a la esquina contigo el día que me muera…_

- Se escucha molesto… -dijo el castaño del vaso, el socio del señor Uchiha.

Sasuke comenzó a pasearse de izquierda a derecha delante de la puerta, el tono de su voz volvía ser bajo, pero evidentemente no estaba contento. Itachi siguió pasando las hojas que leía sin inmutarse, ya se estaba acostumbrando a los inusuales arranques de su hermanito…

_- Tampoco estoy diciendo que te vayas solo, usuratonkachi. Dije que no iré a la escuela, no que no pasare por ti…_

- No, ese es el tono habitual de mi hermano –afirmó Itachi mientras tomaba una pluma.

_- Como me las arreglare es mi problema, pero yo siempre pasó por ti, y eso no cambiara hoy. _

- ¿Discutiendo con la novia? Lo que es ser joven… -tanteó el señor Sabaku, sonriendo imperceptiblemente.

_- Naruto, si me entero que ese pintorcito de cuarta te siguió hablando, te juró que…_

- Naruto es el novio de Sasuke –aclaró Itachi sin levantar la vista-, no es lo que uno llamaría un genio pero… tiene mucho futuro como publicista, es muy creativo y muy terco. Nunca se da por vencido…

Un nuevo grito al otro lado de las puertas lo interrumpió.

_- ¡Ya sé que no tengo derecho a elegir a tu amigos! ¡Pero esa hiena no te quiere como amigo! _

- ¿Naruto? Ese nombre me suena… -dijo el socio, pensando con detenimiento.

_- ¡No me salgas con el cuento del orfanato, que a ese tipo no le creo nada!_

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Fugaku interesado-. Debe ser una coincidencia, aunque el nombre no es común…

_- ¿Raro? ¿¡Raro! ¡Ese tipo es un anormal! ¡Si creyera en la vida en otros planetas, te juraría que es un alien!_

El señor Sabaku se giró con curiosidad hacia su hijo presente. El muchacho no se había movido desde que la sombra Sasuke apareció tras las puertas de la oficina. Sus manos se aferraban a con fuerza al asiento en el que estaba sentado su padre.

- ¿El nombre de ese amigo tuyo, no era Naruto?... –le preguntó Sabaku a su hijo.

- Está bien. Te llamo después, usuratonkachi –dijo Sasuke mientras entraba, colgando algo molesto el celular. Maldito dobe que siempre lo convencía…

- …Gaara –terminó el hombre llamando a su hijo.

- Lamento… -comenzó a decir el Uchiha menor, recorriendo con la mirada a los presentes-, la tardanza.

Entonces reparo en la presencia del pelirrojo, que ya estaba fulminándolo con los ojos. El moreno se tragó los insultos que estaban por escaparse de su boca, atorándolos en su garganta, pero la sonrisa de prepotencia no consiguió contenerla y se extendió triunfante por su cara. Gaara estuvo tentado de saltarle encima y borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa.

- No importa, Sasuke. Notamos que estuviste… ocupado –le contestó su padre, extrañado del repentino cambio de humor de su hijo-. Te presentó al señor Sabaku, y a su hijo, Gaara.

- Un placer –dijo el moreno extendiéndole la mano al hombre. No se digno a repetir el gesto con el muchacho. Gaara prefirió cruzarse de brazos, desviando su molesta mirada a la ventana.

- Hijo, ¿por qué no le muestras la empresa a Gaara? –propuso Fugaku, sin perder detalle de los gestos que intercambiaban ambos jóvenes-. Como ambos son de la misma edad, estoy seguro que se entenderá mejor contigo que con Itachi.

- Claro, Otousan –contestó Sasuke sin perder su buen humor. Se dio la vuelta sin dirigirse al pelirrojo. A regañadientes el Sabaku lo siguió.

- Dale a mis saludos a Naruto, ototo –dijo Itachi con una sonrisa antes de que ambos muchachos llegaran a la puerta.

"Piérdete" gesticuló Sasuke mientras salía, para que solo su hermano pudiera verlo.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, Sasuke delante del pelirrojo. Lo llevaba a través de los edificios pero sin explicarle nada del lugar por donde pasaban. Su padre le había dicho "Muéstrale la empresa" no "Dale un tour". El moreno había sacado nuevamente su celular y pulsaba las teclas del aparato casi sin verlas.

- No sabía que eras el mismo Uchiha Sasuke de las empresas Uchiha –dijo finalmente Gaara, rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

- En cambio yo siempre supe quien eras, Sabaku no Gaara –contestó el moreno de malas, sin girarse a verlo. El pelirrojo tuvo el desagradable presentimiento de saber exactamente a quien le mandaba mensajes.

- Ya veo donde está el interés de Naruto en ti –murmuró el Subaku mirando con desagrado el pasillo del edificio por el que caminaban, y recordando los otros que tenía la familia Uchiha en la ciudad.

Supo que había hablado de más cuando sintió como Sasuke lo tomaba de cuello, estampándolo contra la pared.

- Aún no se me olvida lo que le hiciste –le espetó el moreno, golpeandolo contra el concreto mientras hablaba-. Cada vez que veo esa cicatriz en su brazo, me recuerda que todavía tengo que partirte la cara.

Con la misma velocidad con la que lo había sujetado el Uchiha lo soltó. No quería hacer una escenita y que el chisme le llegará a su padre. Apenas se apartó del pelirrojo, Shizune salió por una puerta y lo saludo distraídamente con la mano, indiferente al pleito que estuvo a punto de presenciar.

- Cálmate… -dijo Gaara con tranquilidad, acomodándose la arrugada camisa-. No tenemos que poner en riesgo el negocio de nuestros padres por una putita como esa.

- Ese término le quedaría mejor a tu noviecita Matsuri, ¿o no? –gruñó el pelinegro con veneno.

Gaara abrió la boca sorprendido. Pocos sabían que hacía poco había descubierto a Maturi besándose con Akasuna no Sasori. Por lo visto la castaña tenía debilidad por los pelirrojos…

El moreno de acercó a una ventana con lentitud, buscando poner distancia entre ambos. Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su pantalón y encendió uno con calma. Hacía meses que no fumaba, a Naruto no le gustaba el sabor que quedaba en su boca después de hacerlo. Estaba seguro que Itachi se carcajearía cuando lo viera, su hermano sabía perfectamente que solo fumaba cuando se ponía nervioso.

Y enfrentar al ex novio de su pareja pues…

- Eres un idiota –dijo Sasuke recargándose en el alfeizar de la ventana-. No sé cómo dejaste escapar a alguien como él.

- ¡Él me dejó por ti! –le recordó Gaara con un gruñido hosco.

- Le dije a Naruto que no tenía porque darte explicaciones –contestó el moreno-, pero me encantaría ver la cara que pones cuando lo sepas.

El Uchiha se dio la vuelta y observó al pelirrojo recargado en la pared, sin ocultar el desprecio que sentía por él. Tal vez ya era momento de aclararle unas cuantas cosas a Gaara.

- Yo le estuve insistiendo a Naruto muchas veces para que saliera conmigo –dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros-, me rechazó… Una y otra vez durante semanas, hasta que lo harte y decidí dejarlo en que fuéramos solo amigos. Entonces tú –siguió diciendo mientras lo apuntaba con su cigarrillo-, comenzaste a hacer tonterías, lo dejabas solo, lo plantabas, ya no lo llamabas, ya no lo veías… En cierta forma me aproveche de la situación. Pero ese día en el cine, ese día me confirmaste que eras un imbécil. Naruto había quedado con una amiga que lo dejó plantado, yo solo tenía que llegar y fingir que también me habían plantado… y luego te vio a ti con esa tal Matsuri, ambos los vimos. Te aseguró que yo me sorprendí más que él… No deje que se te acercara y te reclamara, no permitiría que se humillara de esa manera, así que me invente una historia de que ahora salía conmigo y lo saque de ahí. No puedo creer que te la hayas tragado por completo, en serio que no lo conoces…

- Entonces todo esto lo hace solo para molestarme, ¿¡para darme celos! –dijo el pelirrojo incrédulo. Si todo lo que el imbécil del Uchiha le decía era cierto entonces él…

- Idiota –insultó Sasuke mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en un cenicero cercano-. Lo hizo para que no lo busques, no le llames, no toparse contigo, para que pienses que lo que pasó no le había importado.

- ¡Pero si le importa! –gritó Gaara llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza-. Tal vez no sea demasiado tarde para reparar lo que hice…

Con algo de desesperación sacó su celular y buscó el número de Naruto.

_El número que usted marcó…_

- Ya no tiene el mismo número… -se apresuró a informarle el moreno-… y ya es demasiado tarde. Él me dio una oportunidad y, a diferencia de ti –añadió mirándolo con desprecio-, yo no voy a desaprovecharla.

- ¡No puedes hacer nada! ¡Naruto me quiso…! ¡Me quiere como a nadie en este mundo! –aseguró el pelirrojo, sin notar la desesperación que trasmitía en su voz.

- Tal vez…-concedió Sasuke con una media sonrisa-. Pero a mí… me ama.

- Mentiroso.

Con tranquilidad el Uchiha sacó una pequeña caja negra de su pantalón. La abrió ante los sorprendidos ojos claros de Gaara.

En ella había una sencilla argolla de oro blanco.

- Vamos a casarnos –informo el moreno, mirándolo el anillo como si viera todo su futuro en él-, apenas terminemos la escuela. Me asegurare que te llegue la invitación -añádio con cierto desprecio.

Cerró la cajita de golpe, y la mirada de añoranza desapareció de su cara. Del bolsillo de su saco sacó una pluma y un trozo de papel en blanco. Escribió algunos números con rapidez.

- Es su número –dijo Sasuke mientras le arrojaba el papel al pelirrojo-, para que lo felicites personalmente…

Gaara no atrapó el papel al aire como esperaba el moreno, si no que lo dejo caer, lentamente por el poco peso que poseía. Su pensamiento aun estaba perdido en el anillo que le habían mostrado.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Sasuke le dio la espalda y echó a andar por el corredor.

- Sayounara –dijo mientras se alejaba-, Sabaku no Gaara.

_**S&N~*O*P*O*R*T*U*N*I*D*A*D*E*S*~S&N**_

- ¡Llegaste, dattebayo! –dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba al coche estacionado justo delante de la puerta de la escuela.

El automóvil era un Mustang 1964, en color negro. Demasiado llamativo para el rubio, pero al teme le gustaba.

- Te dije que vendría por ti, dobe –le contestó Sasuke con prepotencia, tranquilamente recargado en la puerta del copiloto.

El moreno recorría con la mirada los alumnos que terminaban a esa hora sus clases, como si estuviera buscando a alguien, aun cuando su novio ya había llegado a su lado. La gran mayoría prefirió evitar los penetrantes ojos del chico, esquivándolo con rapidez, casi con temor. Una vena saltó en la frente del Uzumaki, conociendo perfectamente las ideas que rondaban la mente de su pareja.

- Sai ya se fue, teme… -informó Naruto con la ceja alzada.

- Es bueno que lo entienda –dijo el Uchiha con una media sonrisa, abriéndole la puerta al chico.

- Baka…

En cuanto el rubio estuvo en el auto, el moreno se dirigió al asiento del piloto y se apresuró a encender el vehículo.

- ¿Cómo te fue con tu padre? –preguntó Naruto mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

- ¿Recibiste alguna llamada importante hoy? –preguntó a su vez Sasuke, ignorándolo la pregunta que se le hacía.

- Mmm… -pensó el chico llevándose un dedo a los labios. Ese día le había marcado Hinata, Kiba, Sai, su padre… Nada fuera de lo habitual-. No, ¿por qué?

- Mi padre quería presentarme a socios importantes de las Empresas Uchiha –dijo su novio sin contestarle nuevamente la pregunta. Su mirada estaba fija en el camino de asfalto, pero sus manos se aferraban con más fuerza de la necesaria el volante. Sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos-. Me tope…con Gaara.

- Hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre –contestó el rubio sin inmutarse, encogiéndose de hombros. De repente giró su cabeza preocupado, recordando el último encuentro que habían tenido con el pelirrojo-. ¿No te abras peleado con él, o sí?

Naruto examino a Sasuke, buscando heridas recientes. Todo estaba como él lo había dejado la ultima vez, incluso aquella marca morada que se veía si jalaba un poco el cuello de su camisa.

- Le di tu número –murmuró Sasuke esquivándolo los ojos azules de su novio.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido. De todas las posibilidades, esa era una que no solo no había considerado, si no que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido. Era desde el principio… imposible.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el Uzumaki cuando recuperó el habla.

- Te traje algo de ramen… seguramente no abras comido y entras en un par de horas al trabajo -contestó Sasuke-. Me detendré aquí para que lo hagas…

Estacionó el auto en un mirador a un costado de la carretera. No había tomado el camino habitual para dejar al rubio a su casa, seguramente su novio ya se había dado cuenta de ello. Pero es que necesitaba platicar con él en un lugar tranquilo, y ese sitio era ideal. Podía verse toda la ciudad desde donde se encontraban, seguramente de noche la vista sería magnifica.

El moreno sacó el paquete de comida que guardaba en la parte de atrás y se la entregó al Uzumaki. Entonces Naruto supo que el Uchiha tenía algo muy importante que decirle, seguramente algo que terminaría mal. Él no solía traerle comida, prefería que fueran a comer juntos, y encima era su comida favorita. El muchacho se atrevía a pensar que Sasuke odiaba tanto el ramen como le gustaba estar con él.

"Esto es serio, dattebayo" pensó el muchacho mientras abría el paquete.

- Dobe, tienes algo en la cara –dijo el Uchiha después de un largo rato de silencio.

- ¿Dónde? –preguntó el rubio alzando su mano hacia el espejo del auto.

El moreno no le contestó sino que con una mano detuvo a Naruto y le tomo la cara con la otra. Lamió la comisura de su boca, limpiando el caldo del ramen que había quedado ahí. Después de eso no tardó en besarlo impaciente. Al Uzumaki siempre le dejaba sin aliento la manera de besar de Sasuke, era como si el chico pensara que iba a ser el primero… o el último.

- ¡Estamos en tu carro, teme! –balbuceó Naruto al notar que las manos del pelinegro ya estaban sobre los botones de su camisa-. Podrían vernos…

- Tengo para pagar la multa… -aseguró Sasuke sin distraerse de su tarea, desabrochándosela por completo. Iba a extrañar esa camisa cuando terminaran la escuela, su novio se miraba tan sexy cuando la llevaba con los botones abiertos.

A pesar de sus quejas, Naruto también consideraba que la corbata que el moreno traía esa mañana estaba de más, a juzgar por la rapidez con la que se dispuso a deshacer el nudo. Tuvo que soltar la prenda de vestir cuando el muchacho se le abalanzó con desesperación, besándole el cuello, lamiéndolo en toda su extensión, llegando incluso a morderlo. Después de unos instantes las caricias bajaron de intensidad y las respiraciones comenzaron a normalizarse. Cuando de nuevo Sasuke capturo los labios del rubio, lo hizo con más suavidad, lentamente, memorizando cada pequeño surco que atravesaba ese singular pedazo de piel. Cuando el beso termino, el Uchiha deslizo su mano sobre el descubierto pecho de su novio, clavando sus profundos ojos negros en los celestes del otro, y tratando de corresponder al gesto, Naruto introdujo su morena mano dentro de la camisa del moreno. Aguardaron un momento así, deleitándose con las caricias que se prodigaban entre sí, con un silencio agradablemente impuesto, solo roto por sus respiraciones.

Sasuke no tenía planeado hacer nada más en su auto, por lo menos no hoy. Hoy era un día especial… no quería terminar ese día en una jefatura de policía.

- Cuando hable Gaara… -comenzó a decir Sasuke, acariciándole la cara con los nudillos.

- No quiero hablar de eso, Sasuke –lo interrumpió Naruto repentinamente serio-. Deberías saber que Gaara ya no me importa.

El pelinegro dejo que el chico hablara, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza para darle la razón, pero en cuanto termino de hacerlo, él prefirió seguir con lo que estaba diciendo. Necesitaba terminar con el asunto de Sabaku no Gaara. Por el bien de Naruto, por su propio bien…

- …le dije que no tenía caso que te buscara, que tu y yo teníamos planes para después de la escuela.

- ¿Qué planes, dattebayo? –preguntó el rubio confundido.

Si, él tenía planes para cuando terminara la escuela y Sasuke tenía los suyos, y estaba de más decir que esperaba seguir junto al Uchiha mientras esos planes se realizaban. Pero planes que construyeran ambos, uno al lado del otro, todavía no había. Para eso aun tenían tiempo…

Sin dejar de mirar a Naruto a los ojos, el moreno llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña cajita negra. La misma que le había mostrado a Gaara esa mañana… La abrió ante los sorprendidos ojos azules de su novio, mostrándole el anillo que guardaba. Sacó la argolla con lentitud, sosteniéndola en su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda tomaba una de las manos de Naruto.

- Aun estás a tiempo, Naruto… -dijo el moreno, ofreciéndole a su pesar una salida-. Gaara es un idiota, pero todavía te quiere y si tú todavía lo quieres…

- Dijiste que desde el momento en que _**yo**_ te besara seria como firmar un contrato –contestó el rubio arrugando levemente el entrecejo, la mano que tenía libre se dirigió con cariño a la cara del Uchiha-. ¿Cuántos besos te tengo que dar para que te quedes tranquiló?

- Nunca serán suficientes… -susurró el moreno, recargando su mejilla contra esa mano.

- ¡Dame esa anillo, idiota! –gritó el Uzumaki, arrojándose sobre Sasuke.

La joya se deslizo con suavidad en el dedo anular del chico, encajando perfectamente, como si estuviera destinado a pertenecer a ese lugar. Naruto miró sin poder creérselo el anillo en ese dedo en especial, pensaba que si parpadeaba aquella argolla desaparecería y despertaría para descubrir que no había sido más que un sueño.

- Ai shiteru… -murmuró Sasuke contra su boca, antes de besarlo con suavidad-. Me gustaste desde que te vi por primera vez…

- ¿Cuándo me viste, teme? –preguntó Naruto con una risita.

- En la escuela, dobe. ¿Dónde más? –contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Claro que… en qué escuela, era un detalle que Sasuke prefería guardar. Seguramente si Naruto se enterará lo llamaría acosador… no es que no lo hiciera ya, de todas maneras.

_- Ne, Suigetsu, ¿quién es él? –preguntó el Uchiha, señalando a alguien que se encontraba en el patio debajo de ellos._

_Uno de sus compañeros, que hasta ese momento platicaba muy animado junto a los otros que se encontraban el último piso del Instituto Suna, se giró para verlo y al darse cuenta de quien lo llamaba no tardó en colocarse al lado de su compañero._

_- ¿El pelirrojo? –dijo el chico, mirando hacia el lugar que señalaba el moreno._

_- Claro que no, idiota –contestó Sasuke rodando los ojos con molestia-. Conozco a cada estudiante de Suna, ¿por qué me importaría Sabaku no Gaara? El rubio que tiene al lado. Nunca lo había visto…_

_El peliazul se fijo en el chico que estaba a un lado de Gaara. Efectivamente era rubio, y en esos momentos tenía una sonrisa tan enorme que no podía con ella. Lo reconoció de inmediato._

_- ¿Él? ¿Por qué te interesa, Sasuke? –preguntó con curiosidad Suigetsu._

_- Eso no te importa. ¿Sabes quién es o no? –gruño el pelinegro de mal humor, separándose del barandal en el que había estado recargado._

_- Je je je… Cálmate, Sasuke –dijo su compañero alzando las manos pidiendo paz-. Eres un amargado… Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, el flamante novio de Gaara. No va a aquí, creo que estudia en Konoha. _

_- ¿En serio? –murmuró Sasuke, sin quitarle la vista de encima al rubio._

_- ¿En qué estas pensando, Sasuke? –preguntó Jugo, al otro lado de Sasuke._

_- En que tal vez… necesite cambiarme de escuela –contestó el moreno con una sonrisa ladeada._

_**Fin

* * *

**_

No sé de dónde demonios salió esto, y lo más seguro es que yo no vuelva a escribir algo así en un buen tiempo. Pero es que la idea invadió un día mi mente, y cuando llego no me dejo en paz, y es muy, pero MUY, difícil concentrarse en clase con este tipo de ideas en tu pervertida cabeza. Así que hice lo más natural del mundo, ¡sacarla de mi cabeza y compartirla con el resto de mis hermanos yaoistas! Creo que Sasuke me salió un poco manipulador, pero bueno… Es un one-shot así que no hay continuación, aquí se acaba el asunto, pero la verdad me gusto mucho como quedo ^^

Zaludos

Zaphyrla Fathum Zula

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


End file.
